Ichigo and his Friends, Trouble
by RyuseiStreamGirl
Summary: Keeping a secret was no problem for Ichigo, until his childhood friend, and her best friend from America, transfers to his class. It was just a fine, normal day, until the girls followed him... Chapter 4 is UP! Chapter 5 may take a while... Sorry!
1. The New Girls

**A/N::** HELLO readers !!

Welcome to "Ichigo and his Friends, Trouble!" The first part may sound a little weird, I tried to make it better. After you finish reading, just press the green/white button at the end of this page and please review!! REVIEWS EQUALS SPEED!!

Now, ENJOY!!

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN BLEACH!! IF I DID, THE USER NAME WON'T BE "RYUSEISTREAMGIRL" XD

(Note:: This story is based on Crystal's point of view. There will be a chapter or two from RIN'S point of view, but that will be later.)

CREDITS: RIN © ASSASSINATION-BY-RIN

CRYSTAL © ME! (RYUSEISTREAMGIRL)

My friend and I, who we are the two new transfer girls, who just came here a few minutes ago, were walking down the silent hallway.

"…Whoa… So this is what Japan's high school looks like," exclaimed the shorter girl, my friend.

"Do you like it, Rin? You better, because we'll be her for at least a year…" I asked her.

"Are you kidding me, Crystal? I so LOVE this place!!"

"I know. But something I don't really like about middle and high schools is that girl's uniform, the skirts, and its kind of short…"

"Yeah, I agree. It's only up to our knees! During the winter, do girl's still have to wear skirts?"

"I don't really think so. But if we are, then they're longer, and I think we need to wear tights."

"Well duh! We need to wear tights."

"It's not that cold during the winter in Japan than America, you know."

"I know, I know. You told me a lot about Japan since, like… since we met!"

"Yeah…" I looked up. On the top right corner, next to the right side door, there was a sign that said '1-B'

In Japan, each classroom has 2 pairs of sliding doors. One at the front of the room, and another at the back of the room.

I slowly pushed opened the door, just a little bit. I poked my head to see if it was our classroom. Rin did too, but her head was on top of mine, like a little stack of blocks.

There was a young woman (maybe married?) teacher talking about something.

"…Transfer girls…" That's what I caught from her speech. She noticed Rin and me. "Oh, hello girls. We were waiting for you two."

I looked up at Rin. Rin looked down at me. "Guess this is the right room," Rin said.

We walked into the room as I pushed the door all the way. After Rin entered, she closed the door. We both stood next to the teacher with Rin on my left side and the teacher on my right.

_Clap, Clap_

The teacher clapped her hands two times. "Now everyone, pay attention, all right?" She looked at us. Rin and I looked back at her. "Girls, why don't' you introduce yourselves?" she asked.

I took a step forward, and started introducing myself. "Hello everyone! My name is Suishou Crystal. I have lived in Japan during my first eight years, then my family and I moved to America. While I was in both countries, I have played all kinds of sports." After I said that, I thought to myself, _maybe that's the reason why I get along with both boys and girls, I guess_. I also added in, "Oh, and I have played the flute and the piano for a little while before, but I stopped playing both instruments. Most people say that it was a waist to quit it…"

Oh, sorry. I forgot to describe my friend, Rin and myself. First, I'll describe myself.

As I just said, I'm very active and often called a tomboy, like Rin, who's a real tomboy. I have black hair tied into a high ponytail. I also wear a necklace- a crystal necklace. The color of the crystal is light blue. It's real but not sapphire. A light blue version of Sapphire, is something I call it. I have my ear pierced, and today, I wore a silver loop earring. I'm also not as tall, but I guess around average in height. I have dark, dark brown eye, which looks like black, but I don't' think anyone has black eyes…

Rin, my friend, has black hair up in a ponytail held with chopsticks and almost black eyes like mine. She's a real tomboy, unlike myself. Her ears were pierced twice on both sides. Rin is very short for her age. Pretty short like an elementary student, and talk about her height and she will seriously hurt you! Also, because of her height, she's often mistaken as an elementary student, which makes her really mad for at least an hour.

After I finished introducing myself, I took a step back as Rin took a step forward.

"Hello, my name's Tsuki Rin. I've never been in Japan before, so this is my very first time. And before I came here, I lived in America all my life." Rin and I heard most of the boys whisper about us. Some girls were also whispering among themselves and with the boys. "Oh, and talk about my height and you're going down!" she said in English, pointing her thumb at the floor.

"So girls, where have you two met?" the teacher asked, wondering.

I took a step forward, next to Rin. "We met each other on the first day of American school for me."

"I was the very first friend of hers!" She said proudly.

"Rin has taught me all kinds of things about America. It really helped me a lot, since Japanese and American culture's pretty different."

"And Crystal taught me all kinds of things about Japan. And teaching me Japanese was one of them."

"That's the reason why, a girl, who has lived in America all her life, can speak Japanese well." I added.

"What about you, Suishou-san? Did your friends teach you English?" asked one of our classmates.

"No. I already knew English from my parents-who have lived in America before. Though, I didn't know that much, so technically yes, they have."

"Wonderful! I'll be expecting good works from you two in English class!" the teacher said, probably expecting a very high grade in English. "Now, take one of those two seats, will you?" Our teacher, Mrs. Watanabe, or Watanabe-sensei, pointed at two empty desks: right next to each other in the front. I took the right desk while Rin took the left.

"Now, let's start our class…"

**LUNCH TIME**

"Hey Rin? Want to go up to the rooftop to eat our lunch?" I suggested, learning that we can eat on the roof top from one of the girls talking about it during free times in between classes.

"SURE!" Rin and I fast walked up the stairs, up to the rooftop.

As Rin and I were eating our lunch, Ichigo walked up to me.

"Umm… Suishou?" he said, standing behind me. I turned around to face the tall, orange haired Ichigo.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Uh, well… I was wondering. You don't happen to be my childhood friend Crystal, do you?" he asked.

I put my bento box down, and stood up. "… Ichi…go…? Wait… Kurosaki Ichigo?!" I exclaimed.

"Just as I thought! It _is_ you, Crystal!!"

"ICHIGO! Oh my god! Is that you!? Wow! You've grown a lot! I didn't even recognize you!"

"Crystal, old friend of yours?" Rin asked, standing behind me.

"Yeah!" I turned back, facing Rin. "Rin, meet Kurosaki Ichigo,"-I turned to Ichigo- "Ichigo, meet Rin."

"Hey." Rin and Ichigo shook hands.

"So, Ichigo, how's your family?" I asked, turning back to face Ichigo again.

"Yeah, they're good. Dad's acting weird as usual, and Karin and Yuzu are in Elementary school…" he tried to shortly summarize about his family about the things that happened while I was gone, and not being in touch with him.

"Hey Crystal?"

I turned to Rin. "Yeah?"

"When did you and Ichigo-kun meet?" she wondered, since we were all too 'friendly' to each other.

"Oh, right, I haven't told you, have I? He's my childhood friend." I said proudly.

"Crystal. You'd better come and say 'hi' to my family. They all will be happy that you're back in Japan!"

"Of course! Remember, we were going to your house tonight with Rin's?" I reminded him.

"KUROSAKI-KU--NNNN!!" We all faced to see who that voice belonged to.

"What is it, Inoue?" Ichigo said. I think her name was… Inoue Orihime?

"Oh, hi! My name's Inoue Orihime. Nice to meet you Crystal-chan, Rin-chan!" said Orihime, when she was standing next to Ichigo. "I heard you three talk about something fun. What were you all talking about?"

"Nice to meet you, Orihime-chan. Um… Well, Ichigo and I, plus Rin, were talking about going over to Ichigo's house later today." I explained.

"Huh? You're calling Kurosaki-kun informally? And why are you going to Kurosaki-kun's house if you just met him today?" she asked, confused, like Rin was just a few seconds ago.

"Well, actually, Ichigo and I knew each other before I went to America. So, we're going to have a little party, celebrating for my family and myself coming back to Japan. And, we don't want to exclude Rin and her family!"

"O--h! So, are you and Kurosaki-kun boy-" Ichigo put his hand over Orihime's mouth before she could finish her sentence. From the fact that Ichigo did that, probably was something he didn't want others to hear…

"You guys better finish your lunch. L-Lunch time's almost over. So…Yeah! See you two later!!" And Ichigo dragged Orihime with him towards (I think their names were) Ishida Uryuu, Sado Yasutora and Kuchiki Rukia, who where all standing by the door. While Orihime was being dragged, she pulled Ichigo's hand off from her mouth and yelled, "Oh, and you don't have to call me 'Orihime-chan.' Call me 'Orihime.'"

"Uh, okay…" we silently said, seeing the kind of-awkward scene.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Rin and I were walking home together, since our houses were right next to each other. "So Rin. Do you think your mom can come? Like I know that she's all tired and stuff, so it's going to be all right if she can't come…" I asked, worried about Rin's mom.

"I'm 90 percent sure that she'll be fine to come!"

"H-E-L-L-O…" I heard a voice from behind. I stopped walking, and turned around.

"Crystal, what's wrong?" asked Rin, looking towards the way I'm looking.

I let my head drop to my chin. "Another wondering soul…"

"Wondering soul? Are you sure? 'Cuz I don't see any." She said, looking around.

I turned to Rin, "Oh yeah. You can't see. Never mind, then." I turned back to the soul, "You better get going. Your not one of us anymore."

"B-but how?" said the soul, being very surprised. "How can you see me? No one ever saw me in the past!"

"I'm not sure on why or how I see you Souls, but I just do, ever since I can remember. But you know… Hey… Just… Try to… I don't know. Go to heaven, if it even exists..." I said, trying to help the wondering Soul that's standing, I mean _floating_, in front of me.

"_If_ it exists… I'll try to find a way. Thanks." And the soul went somewhere; somewhere to find the way to 'heaven'. At least he has something to do.

"Rin, _ikou_." (Ikou-lets go)

"Ok" she said, taking a good last look around, and we started walking home again.

**Rin's Room**

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

"Come in!" Rin and I were doing our homework before visiting Ichigo's house. Even though we just went to school for the first time today, we got a simple assignment to be finished by tomorrow.

"Girls. I got you something to drink." That's Rin's mom. She looks younger than her age, but really, she's not that old either. She put the drinks down on the table and left the room, trying not to bother us as much.

Since Rin's the only child in her family, She has a huge room, all by to herself. (**A/N:** I'm going to describe it as a bird's view.)

Imagine a square room; a pretty large one. Her door's on the top right corner on the wall to the right side of the view. To the left of that, there's a dresser and closet, a.k.a the top part of the square. On the top left corner, she has a desk with her computer on top, facing the left wall. She has her bed on the bottom left corner. Between her bed and her desk, she has a wide screen TV which is, of course, her own. In the middle of the room, there's a short legged-table, where Rin and I are working right now. On the bottom right corner, she has all her games in a case. Between her door and her games-that's the right hand side wall, middle section of it-she has ALL her game consoles: Wii, PS3, etc. Between her bed and game case, she has her black beanbag. Between her beanbag and her game case, she has her own bathroom-well, the door to it is there.

"DONE!" I raised my hand and lied down on my back.

"What?! You're done!? Holy shit! I'm only half way!" she screamed softly, surprised at how fast I finished my homework.

"Don't rush, Rin." I advised as I sat up.

"I want to play my Wii at least once before going to Ichigo-kun's house!"

**A/N::** So, how did you all like it? I know this sounds crappy. But I still like it. Please leave a comment before you go anywhere else. Tell me what I should change, or improve and I'll do it right away!

Next Chapter Update: ASAP! And As Soon As you all comment! That's my energy! (lol)

-RyuseiStreamGirl, soon to be back with more chapters!

(Edited on December 7, 2009)


	2. Reunion of Old Friends

OMG!! Sorry, readers! I was super busy! Well, not busy at home, but on the computer, and homework and stuff... I've been obsessed with this Role Play I'm working on in Gaia Online. I've been waiting for others to post, and wondering around the site… etc. Oh, ha-ha! Why have I not thought of that! Write my Fan Fiction while waiting for someone to post! XD! Ok, I'll do that from now on. And I don't know why I haven't updated during Summer Vacation....

Ok. Now, I've finally updated, now you can read! Have some fun!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! BLEACH GOES TO KUBO TITE, THE AUTHOR!!!!!

* * *

Rin © Assassination-By-Rin

Crystal is by ME!

Bleach © Kubo Tite

* * *

"I want to play my Wii at least once before going to Ichigo-kun's house!"

"Wow, Rin. You're obsessed with your Wii recently."

"DUH! I couldn't do any of my games while coming here!"

"True… but at least you got to use MY games!"

"…" Rin didn't reply.

"It must've been hard for your mom…"

"Mm-hmm…" Rin agreed weakly, concentrating on her homework. I took out one of my books that I read almost half way through, and started reading it.

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock…_

It was very silent in Rin's room. I could hear every noise; the sound of the clock ticking, Rin's mom cooking downstairs, the TV's sound also from downstairs, but also very faint, Rin's pencil when it hits the table, along with Rin mumbling to herself.

Who knows how long it's been. Ten, twenty minutes… I don't know, but it was long enough for me to read all but the last chapter of the book, when Rin screamed, "YE-S! I _FINALLY _FINISHED!!!"

"Way to go, Rin!" I put my book down and sat up.

As Rin was cleaning up her homework in a quick movement, she asked, "Crystal, want to change?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be back in five minutes," and sprinted towards my house. I swung open the front door and yelled, "_Oka-san (Mom)_! _Tadaima~ (I'm Back Home)_!" I went straight to my room.

"_Okaeri _(Welcome Home)… Why are you in a rush?" I think she's in the kitchen.

"Going back to Rin's house to play her Wii."

"Could you remind her mom to come over here at quarter of five?"

"Sure thing, mom!" I quickly changed and rushed back to Rin's house. I reminded Rin's mom to come to my house around quarter to five, and went straight to Rin's room. We started to play Wii Sports' Tennis.

"A-nd... Ha! I _win_!!!!!" Rin yelled as she swung her Wii Controller and made the final hit.

"Ri-in! You cheater!" and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Nu-uh! I'm no cheater!" and she stuck her's out at me.

Just when I opened my mouth to say something, Rin's mom called us. "Girls, we're going."

"OK, mom!" Rin switched off her Wii, and we ran downstairs, and rushed to my house.

It didn't take us that long to make our dinner plate that we're bringing to Ichigo's house. My mom and I made a special box of Sushi, while Rin and her mom made their traditional healthy salad. Rin and I were planning to go back to her house to play Wii until my dad comes home, but as we were rushing to the front door, my dad came in, all excited and was home earlier than usual. Of course, he gets to see his long-time-known-friend, aka Ichigo's dad, but he said they kept in touch after we moved. No surprise that he's home early, but he's earlier than his usual 'early' time. Our dads had known each other well for a long time, which is why Ichigo and I are childhood friends. I have basically known him ever since we were born, I guess. Along with getting to see him, I can't wait to see his sisters' again!

* * *

We were on our way to Kurosaki Hospital, walking the familiar path that I used to take so often. Nothing really changed, except a few things here and there. I still could remember those days when I would just throw my bag in my room and rush over to Ichigo's. We would always just hang out and stuff. All those memories just kept on flowing into my mind, almost making me cry...

On our way, Rin and I made a plan: surprise Ichigo! Though that's really not going to happen, since he knows that we're going to his house any case. When we arrived at the door, we each hid behind our parents, and waited for someone to open the door. But for some reason, I knew that it wasn't going to be Ichigo nor his dad, but one of Ichigo's sisters. Probably Yuzu.

We heard footsteps coming towards the door, and just wildly swung the doors open. Yes. It was Yuzu. As soon as she did, Rin and I jumped out from behind our parents and totaly scared her. Though she didn't cry. Instead, she hugged me really tightly. "Crystal nee-chan! I missed you _so_much!" she exclaimed. One by one, the rest of the Kurosaki family appeared at the door, leaving Ichigo and Rukia at the end and last to arrive.

"Yuzu, I missed you too!" I let go of her and took a better look at her. "Oh my. It's been so long! You're so grown up now!" I turned to see Karin, Ichigo's other sister and Yuzu's twin, who's standing right behind Yuzu. "And you too, Karin!"

As Karin opened her mouth to say something, my dad interrupted, "Now, now. Why don't we save the stories for later, girls?"

"Yes, yes. Do save those stories! I'd love to hear them, too, Crystal-chan!" Ichigo's dad yelled, pushing all of us into his house.

Before we all started to talk about the times we couldn't meet up, Rin, Yuzu, Rin and my mom, and I got the foods ready for dinner. Yuzu had to do some last minute checks on hers... And finally, about half an hour after we entered the house, we finally got to talk about our stories.

I talked about the not-so-hard times trying to adjust to America. Learning English wasn't that hard, since my mom used to live in America when she was younger (I think she lived there until she married...?) and came back to Japan afterwards with my dad. So, it wasn't that hard trying to learn another language.... I also talked about the day and times I met Rin at school. Did I mention that Rin was my very first friend that I made? Yup. She was, and still is, a very nice and friendly girl. Though, she is a tomboy...

Rin's story was... well.. First she had to introduce herself to Ichigo's family. She also talked about those days spending with me, and me teaching her Japanese, since she was interested in it. She was a quick learner, so it wasn't _that_ hard to teach someone, even though I never taught anyone before. Oh, and my parents (mainly my mom) helped me teach too, since she's more "advanced" in the language itself.

* * *

After we had a stomach full of foods stuff into it, we - Ichigo, Rin, Rukia and I - went upstairs to Ichigo's room. We had some "personal" talks, and listening to Rin swear all over the place... Though good thing that neither of them knows what she's talking about, so I was like, "Rin. Please stop swearing in front of them..." (of course, in English so that they don't have that much of an idea on what we're talking about, even though they're taking English class at school.

And the fun times always ends someday... Our parents were ready to leave late that night. But Rin and I rejected. Yes, we rejected it.

"RIN! CRYSTAL! We are leaving right at this moment!" my mom yelled from downstairs.

"But mo-m! Please!? Just a little longer?" I whined back.

"No. It's getting late and we can't afford to stay any longer."

"P-..." But as I was about to reply, or yell, back, I heard Ichigo's dad talking to my mom. Good ears come in handy at these kind of times.

"It's all right. You can have the girls stay longer. Ichigo will surely bring them back safely. RIGHT ICHIGO!!!" he yelled at the end.

"Y-yeah..!" Ichigo replied back with a weak one.

"YES! Victory!!!!" Rin softly yelled in English.

"Sure, Rin. _Victory_..." I teased.

* * *

Finally, the time for us to leave had arrived. "Aww.... Too bad... I wanted to talk more about other things...." Rin was sad that she couldn't talk about other things she wanted to, but I told her,

"Rin. It's all right. We have school!"

"OOOHHHHH!!!!! Riiight! Okay! Lets go."

Ichigo 'tagged along' with us, or to make things look weird, he was our "Bodyguard of the night!" Pretty funny, right? Well, that's technically the reason why he's with us, so... no other way to actually say it.

When we walked about a third to a half of the way to our houses, Ichigo suddenly stopped in the middle of the road. "What's up, Ichigo?" I asked, stopping and turning around. With a serious look on his face, he asked,

"You girls can walk back home safely, right?" Rin and I looked at each other.

"Y-yeah. Of course we can!" Rin answered.

"Good. Just go straight back home. I have somewhere I need to go right now. Don't follow me!" With that, Ichigo just ran off to the side street. Rin and I looked at each other once more.

"Lets go follow him!!!!" Rin said, pulling my arm.

"But... Didn't he just said _not_ to follow him?" I questioned.

"Yeah, but telling someone _not_ to do something makes them _want_ to do it, silly girl! Now lets GO!!!" and she really did drag me along with her. Finding Ichigo wasn't that hard. Rin just tripped on him.... Wait.... _Tripped_ on him?!

Yeah. Ichigo was lying on the ground, motionless. We thought he died, since he's not moving, nor breathing! Rin thought of calling 911 (eh... well, its 110 in Japan, but she still calls it 911), but I told her not to when I saw a figure pass by. This time, _I_ was dragging Rin. I dragged Rin with me and followed the figure, though if it was just a person with black Kimono, I wouldn't really have bothered to follow him, but his hair caught my attention: his _orange _hair!

After a little while of chasing, we arrived at a small playground surrounded by trees. There stood a figure in white clothes from top to bottom with spiky white-ish, green-ish colored hair. In front of him stood the oranged haired, Ichigo like person with giant sword on his back. Rin and I were hiding behind the corner of the entrance, trying to peek in and figuring out on what's going on. Though whatever I told Rin, she didn't get it. She said that there no person standing in the middle of the playground.

"R-Rin... Are you sure? See? Those two people dressed in completly opposite colors?"

"Nope. I don't see them." she plainly replied.

"But... but then, how could I-" my sentence was cut off short by a surprise: I being held by something! A giant hand-like thing caught me and lifted me up! I looked back to see who, or _what_, it was. It was a giant black creature with a white mask and a hole in it's chest! I struggled, trying to get free of its grip, but failed. His, or it's, grip was so strong, it could crush me in no time! Scared, I screamed out, "ICHIGO!!! _Tasukete_! (Help me!)" And when I did, I felt the air cooling down...

* * *

**A/N**::

And there ya go! A VERY long chapter from me! I don't think I've ever done a chapter that long! (Even though this is like the 5th one updated...) But I do hope that you all liked it and enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it :D

Please do read and tell me on what you think. I'm not a great writer (especially with "descriptive" words, and BIG words....) So please live with me if I keep on useing the same one over and over again... I'm trying my best to not really do that, but.... Any case! Here's some people that I'd like to say thanks (in no particular order)::

Thanks For Adding Me Into Your Favorite Author/Author Alert List::  
jyjennyk  
eragon85

Thanks For Adding This Story To Your Favorite Story/Story Alert List::  
Flouder5  
Rika Night  
Darkwolve  
Mia-Keira-Namikaze-Hitsugaya  
xbisukex  
SamuiHatsukoi  
anime0angel (And thank you for the review!!!! :D )

And final thanks to my friend: Sayuri-Chan9312 for editing my chapter for me!

Sorry if I have spelled your Username wrong, or just didn't get you, please tell me and I will go and fix those up.

Wait up for the next update!!!! ^w^

~RSG

((P.S.:: I just recently went back to Chapter 1, and I had so many weird mistakes!!! o.O;; I'll try to get those cleared up as soon as I can.... I feel really stupid doing all those weird mistakes.... T^T))


	3. The Cold Prince Sanjou!

**A/N:: **Hey readers! Sorry for the late update _again_. I've wanted to update this thing fast, but just really haven't had the time to actually do that. But at least I updated this one earlier than the last one (Which had like an year in between! o.O;;)

I also edited the First Chapter! I didn't like how I did some of the stuff, so I edited it. Hope it sounds better!

Well I hope you like this one, too!

**DISCLAIMER:: **I DO NOT OWN _BLEACH_! _BLEACH_ IS OWNED BY KUBO TITE AND THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!

* * *

Tsuki Rin © Noodles for Jae  
(Seems like she changed her name a while ago...)

Suishou Crystal © ME!

_Bleach_ © Kubo Tite

* * *

"Ichigo! Help!" I screamed. But Ichigo wasn't available enough to come and help me. His path has been blocked by a black, short haired guy wearing all while from top to bottom. He had his sword out when I first took notice of him. I couldn't see his face because his back was turned to me, but from the fact that Ichigo was surprised to see him, I guessed that he knew him. Ichigo tried to get passed the top-to-bottom-all-white-guy, but failed every time; getting pushed back and further away from me by the black haired guy.

Every now and then when I struggled trying to get out of the black creature's grip, the grip kept on getting stronger and stronger. "Nnn..." I kept on struggling and struggling until I heard a voice from below.

"Crystal! What the heck is happening?" That's when I finally remembered that Rin was still down there. Sorry Rin for forgetting about you! "Crystal! Why are you struggling? And most of all- why are you in _mid-air_?" she screamed, being confused and worried.

I managed to yell, "Rin! Get out of here!" while being in the strong grip of this black creature.

"NO! I am _not_ running away! I'm not a coward!" she yelled. She started to walk around with her hands in front of her, probably trying to find the source that's hurting me. Lucky her, she hit herself with the leg of the creature only seconds after she started doing that. "Ouch! F**k!" she said, falling down. "F**k again. I hit my head!" she said, rubbing her forehead with her hands. I couldn't get why she hit her forehead on the fat legs of the creature with her hands in front of her, but that's not something I should be wondering about at this moment.

Rin stood up; facing the thing she just bumped into. "Let go you f**king, invisible thing!" she yelled, kicking the leg that's in front of her. Even though she couldn't see, she still managed to hit it with her feet. "F**K! This thing's _hard_!" she said, now holding onto her feet. Wait… If she can't see, then how can she hit it? Oh, whatever! There's no need to be worrying about small details!

"Rin! Please run! You're no match to this.. large creature!" I yelled, my sentence almost being stopped by the creature's strong grip.

"I... Am... NOT!" In her voice, I could hear that she was shaking, probably from fear, confusion, and or or being not able to help. Rin just kept on kicking the creature, even though her feet must be hurting a lot by then. But ignoring the pain, she continued. Hearing her do that made me very sad. I couldn't stand it anymore! Using as much strength as I had left in me, I screamed my lungs out,

"ICHIGOOOO!" and probably when I did, I must've moved my body a little bit because the creature's grip got really tight for a brief second; strong enough to break one of my bones in my left arm. "Gaaahhh!" I screamed again, this time in pain. Hearing me scream in pain, Rin stopped and looked up at me.

"CRYSTAL!" she called, running. Like as if now the creature finally took notice of Rin, it reached down to grab her! Ignoring the fact that the huge hand is aiming her, Rin just kept on running towards me. But before it could, I felt the air, once again cool down another 3 degrees or so.

"_Souten ni Zase_, Hyourinmaru!" said a deep voice. A voice that sounded so familiar to me. But I wasn't able to recall when and where I heard that voice, because a blue dragon made out of ice came falling down from the sky, landing in between Ichigo and his all-white opponent. Following the ice dragon, a boy with white hair came falling down_, in my direction_! He also had a long sword in his hand, holding it with both hands above his head.

Quickly, and quietly, he landed on the ground near Rin and quickly slashed its arm that was aiming for her and the arm vanished as soon as it hit the ground. Then, he jumped up and slashed the other one; the one that was holding me! This arm also vanished, but not when it hit the ground; it vanished as it was getting disconnected from the other part of its arm! I, being held above ground, started to fall down, thanks to the white haired boy cutting the creature's arm off. But I have to thank him more for catching me in mid-air, before I was even getting close to the ground. I probably would've hit my bottom so hard when I landed... Or misfortunately, land head first! But lucky me, he caught me with both his hands under me like bride style in mid-air, and just like when he appeared, he quietly landed on the ground without a sound.

When he was standing on the firm ground, he asked me, "Can you stand?" Taking a big breath in, and exhaling it, I calmed myself, or at least tried to. I nodded a second afterwards. Holding onto his shoulder, he slowly let me down on my feet. As soon as I was good on the ground, he let go of me, which I also let go of my grip on him. I looked up at him, for the first time ever, taking a good look at him. He had beautiful teal eyes, and white as snow hair, and... A handsome face, I guess... Oh what am I saying?

Taking another good breath in, I managed to say "Thanks" to him. I also tried moving my left arm, but couldn't because of a very sharp pain going through. "Oh great... It did break, didn't it?" I said, taking a good look at it as much as I could. Somewhere around, or at my elbow was broken, along with the upper part of that. Good thing that my shoulders weren't dead! Looking back up from my arm, I noticed that Ichigo was now standing behind this boy. "Ichigo!" I said, being more surprised than I was earlier, and more surprised than the fact that my arm was broken. "It's... really you, right? Kurosaki Ichigo, right?" I asked. I kept my broken arm a secret, because if I told him, I'm sure he's going to be all sorry that he couldn't come and help me.

Ichigo let out a small smile on his face, "Yeah. It's me. Your childhood friend Kurosaki Ichigo." That's all I needed to hear. But as soon as he started to say his next line, his smile disappeared. "But I can't believe that you have high Reiatsu, Crystal. But... Now I'm worried that I have dragged someone else into this 'world' again... In to this fight..." he mumbled the last few words.

"Ichigo, what do you mean? You dragged someone else again?" I asked, hearing his words with my good sense of hearing. But before Ichigo could answer, the white haired boy interrupted,

"There's no need for you to know more. You and your friend that's behind you, are going to forget what just happened tonight," he said, glaring at me. I quickly shot back to see Rin, standing right behind me, who seemed like she wasn't understanding on what was happening.

Now that I was back on the gound, Rin seemed happy. But her mood changed right away when I started to talk to _no one_. "Hey Crystal? I'm all happy that you're finally on the ground, _not_ screaming, but would you please stop talking to the air and explain the stuff to me?" she asked in her annoyed tone, but tried to sound nice.

"H-Hold on, Rin. _I'm_ the one that wants to know! Okay? There's these people in front of me right here, and they seem to know the stuff. So could you wait a little bit?" Rin shifted her weight on one leg, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Thank god that she's going to wait. When she's annoyed, it's hard to convince her to wait…

But neither of the boys were willing to speak. "You guys have been involved too much already," the white haired, short boy finally spoke after what felt like a good 5 minutes of total silence. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, "And knows more than a regular human should know," he added. He reached down to his side pockets of his pants (Or Hakama) and was about to pull out something when we all, excluding Rin, felt something strange suddenly appear. I slowly turned around after I noticed that Ichigo and the boy was now standing in a defense position.

"Well, well, well... What do we have here? A great _Soul_!" said a voice, not too far away. When I finally was able to see his face, I found his face to be familiar. Someone I've seen before in my life... Urg! Why can't I remember? But as far as I could tell from his height and his hair style, he was the top-to-bottom-all-white person who Ichigo was fighting just moments ago.

Ichigo and the boy quickly stood in front of Rin and me, defending us. "What do you want now?" said the orange haired childhood friend of mine. His hand was already on the hilt of his gigantic kitchen-knife like sword on his back that was wrapped all in cloth.

"Now, now. I'm actually not here to fight this time, so please do lower your guard, Shinigami-kun's." he said, looking somewhat happily. "And besides, I was _joking_," he said, trying to make the two release their defense positions, but the two were smart enough not to.

The guy let out a sigh. "Fine, fine. Be that way." The familiar-ish guy corrected his posture and now spoke in a serious tone, unlike his playful tone he was just talking in. "I came here to deliver a message from Aizen-sama." He paused for a few seconds before continuing, "He has told me to deliver this message to the two Shinigami's that's here right now; Be Aware of The Wolf."

"'The Wolf'? What does that supposed to mean?" Ichigo questioned. But instead of replying, the guy just shrugged.

"I do not know. That's all Aizen-sama told me to tell you. But I guess you should be aware from now on. Whatever he says is for real," and with that, he disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Ichigo and the boy stayed in their defense positions for another second or two after the guy disappeared. They turned to face each other, and Ichigo asked, "Hey Toushirou? What do you think he meant by that?"

"It's Hitsugaya-Taichou! Anyway, he, or more of Aizen, probably is referring to the wolf-like creature we fought against a few weeks ago in Soul Society. Following its trails, we found out that it had escaped to the Human World, but lost track soon after it did."

Without thinking, I bursted, "W-Where did it run to!"

"Huh? This has nothing to do with you Humans," the boy strictly said. "There's no need for you to know anything more specific." The white haired boy, who was called 'Toushirou' by Ichigo, put his hand back in to the same one as earlier, and pulled out a... lighter?

"T-Toushirou... Are you going to... do the thing?" Ichigo asked, worried about something.

"Of course. These girls know too much, especially this one." Probably referring to me, since I'm the one who can hear them talking and such. Toushirou held up the lighter to about the eye-level between us, but I was quickly spun back my Rin, who was waiting patiently as she possibly could've. She held onto my shoulders and violently shook me.

"Cry~sta~l! Will you please start explaining all the turning and talking to the air and you floating already? I'm sure I've waiting quite enough to have you start explaining."

"Owowowow… Rin! Please don't shake that violently…" Using my good arm, I moved Rin's hands from my shoulders, and rubbed my left arm.

"Did you hurt it?" she asked.

"I think I might've broken it…" _Oh shoot! I was supposed to keep this to myself! Now Ichigo's going to start blaming himself…_

"You… broke it? Why didn't you say that earlier?" Ichigo yelled as he quickly made his way onto my left side. "Let me have a look," he said, lightly grabbing my left wrist. He moved it around, and left around to see where it hurts; just like a real doctor would. "We should go back to my house and let my dad take a look. It really does look broken," he concluded.

"NO! I-I mean, we shouldn't go back to your house! How are we going to explain this? I personally can't even explain! And by now, we would've been back to my house. There's no way we're going back to your house just to get my arm checked." I stated.

"But we can't leave it the way it is either."

"Don't worry! I'll make sure to go to the doctors tomorrow. Much first thing as possible."

"…" Ichigo didn't protest, and let it be. "Fine, but you really should get it in place for the night. Leaving broken bones aren't good, and it'll take longer to heal if left alone."

"Okay okay. I will when I get home." I quickly told him. Then, I faced the white haired boy. "Um… Sir? About the wolves…" I started, but he wouldn't listen.

"No. There's no need for you to learn anything more about this." His lowered hand rose and in it, he held the 'lighter.'

"If… If I'm thinking of the right one, I probably might have seen it!"I yelled before he did anything with the lighter-thing. Before continuing, I checked their responses by their facial expression. "It's the one with the beautiful blue tail, right? Blue at the tip, and has mostly grey body? White feet? He had a huge cut on his stomach... Did... something happen to him?" I tried taking out the most and somewhat important things that stuck to my mind. "I... found him a few nights ago when I just came here, taking a walk around, you know... He… He was in a small cave not too far from this place..." I added, just in case they wanted to know.

Toushirou and Ichigo, again, with surprised, wide eyes, looked at each other. Toushirou lowered his 'lighter' and said to me, "Yes. That is the one. We were able to injure it, but escaped right away quite quickly." He closed his eyes for a moment, probably thinking. "I will let you two be for now, but as soon as you know too much, or even tell anyone about tonight's incident, then I'm erasing your memories right away. Understood?" he asked.

"Understood 100%!" I yelled, happy that nothing was going to happen to us with that 'lighter' in his hands. I turned to Rin, who was _still_ glaring at me. "Ok, Rin. I might not be able to explain all those 'floating' stuff, but I'll try. But before I do, would you please promise to me that you will never tell anyone about tonight's stuff?" Rin opened her mouth to protest and probably to ask why, but decided not to, and just nodded, folding her arms in front of her chest again.

"All right. Since it's getting late now, Kurosaki will take you home. I also hope that you didn't leave your body back there again like you do…" the white haired boy said, glaring at Ichigo from the corner of his eyes.

"I… Uh…" Ichigo couldn't reply. "I-I'll go back there right now!" he said, quickly running back the way he came from.

"So he did," Toushirou said. Rin, Toushirou and I quickly walked back, taking the same route Ichigo just took. When we arrived at the corner where we found Ichigo lying on the ground, he was already back into his body.

"Hey! Ichigo, you're alive again? Ha-ha I thought you died there for a sec!" Rin said, teasing Ichigo. The way she teased him, I'm not so sure if she knew that the tall one was Ichigo, or just was teasing him because he was on the ground, _not breathing_. But in either case, Rin seemed to be acting somewhat the normal way.

Without bothering, Ichigo just started walking towards our real destination; to our houses, and thanks to them, we were able to go back home, except that we were scolded pretty badly, since we got home very late. As for my broken left arm, Ichigo was able to lie to them and made up a story about me falling down and landing in a very weird and a bad way. We all said bye to each other before Ichigo left.

That night, I had an unusual dream about the wolf...

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N::** So, how did you like this? I know it was pretty long and stuff (and longer than the first two chapters!), but at least I was able to update Chapter 3, right?

Well, I hope you readers can review my story and tell me on some things I should work on. Or, Even just saying, "This story's great!" is greatly appreciated!

Well, nothing else to say right now... But Thanks For Reading and Hope To Be Back With **Chapter 4**!

~_RSG_

~~Chapter 3 Updated July 5th, 2010~~


	4. NotSoFunDay

**A/N:: **I am _so so so so so _sorry for the extreme late update! Although I have been typing up my chapters based on my first written drafts, I had to change what was written to make it less mary-Sue (because there were parts where it was extremely mary-Sue, and I know there are still some in here...). And because I had to do that, I had a _**MAJOR**_ writer's block! I was stuck for such a long time (a couple months) and finallly was able to continue... Probably because of the writer's block, I'm sure there are Mary-Sue parts... So if you find any, please do tell me in the Review. I'd apreciate that :D

**DISCLAIMER:: **_Bleach_ DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! _Bleach _BELONGS TO KUTO TITE AND THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS! (And I think I'll just keep the crediting to only one from now on… Or… I don't know. Depends on what I feel like, probably.)

NOTES::  
(1)- Japan doesn't give students huge textbooks like they do in America. They're small, like books, and use them for classes.  
(2)- _Moshi Moshi_ is the way of saying "Hello?" on the phone when you first pick it up.

* * *

Rin © Noodles for Jae

_Bleach © _Kubo Tite

* * *

_A cave... __A pitch dark cave... __A small one... Without thinking, I walked into it. The next time I noticed myself was when I was a good distance into the cave, barely being able to see the light coming in from the entrance. I held onto my left arm, but noticing that I didn't have any bandage on or it wasn't hurting either. _

_Not wanting to go back out, I kept going deeper and deeper into it. After what felt like a good two, three minutes of walking, I saw a dim, blue light in the distance. The light looked like it could go out in any second, I rushed over to it, wanting to see what the source of the light was. Quickly going over to it, I found a small, blue crystal orb no bigger than my hands on the ground. Carefully, I picked it up. Looking through it, slowly, an image appeared in it. An image of a boy with white hair-Toushirou, who she just met last night-appeared in the small crystal orb. Then, a scene reflected. A scene where the people dressed in similar clothing as Toushirou and Ichigo were fighting against... Against... The blue tailed Wolf!_

_But when I was going to take a better look of the scence, the reflection changed, now showing another scene with myself in it! This time, instead of showing a slow scene, the scence just went past really fast, not even stopping to let me take a good look. Though I did manage to see that I was dressed like Ichigo and Toushirou, but I did not know why. Another part which I managed to see was that the Wolf was after _me_!_

_Trying to take a closer look into the fast going scene, I accidentally dropped the orb! The orb cracked, and was split into millions of small pieces. Bending down, I found one larger pieces of the orb, which was in a shape of a diamond. Picking that up, I looked for some kind of string or something to put it on. Miraclly, I found a long string in my pocket. I took it out and threaded the piece of orb onto it, then around my neck. I cut and knotted the string so that it was long enough for me to see it without taking it off, but short enough so that it wasn't lying below my chest._

_Suddenly, the piece of orb started to shine really brightly! I had to quickly shut my eyes. But when I was going to reopen my eyes to see what was going on, I was woken up by my mom yelling at me to wake up instead._

_

* * *

_

I woke up the next morning breathing heavily. I stayed in bed for a while to calm myself. Then, slowly sitting up, I softly rubbed my left arm, since it was hurting that morning, probably from the dream, or that I was clutching my left hand in a fist. It was still the same from last night, like how the bandage was wrapped around my arm, except it was a little more purple than it was last night. Afterwards, lightly, I placed my right hand on my chest, finding my usual necklace on me. Last night, I decided to leave it on, since it would be a pain trying to get it back on my neck. _Hope my teachers won't yell at me to take it off..._ Just when I was going to get out of my bed, my mom yelled at me to come down stairs for breakfast.

As quickly as I can change with one free arm, I made my way downstairs to the dinning room where my mom was putting down the last dish for breakfast, and my dad was reading the newspaper with his toasted bread in his mouth. As normal as I can, I walked over to the table like nothing happened and sat down next to my dad.

"Crystal, it's very unusual for you to sleep in. Did you have a bad dream?" My mom asked, sitting down with her apron still on. I thought for a moment before answering.

"Yeah. I did. But I'm not sure if you would call it a 'bad dream.' It was more of a 'weird dream,' I guess..." I said as I quickly started to eat my breakfast. I was sure that things were going to be hard for me with one arm free, so I scheduled today's 'Need To Do' list more earlier than I usually do in my head.

"Oh, by the way, I got an appointment today for you," my mom suddenly told me.

"What appointment?" I asked, confused.

"Of course, for your arm. It's at eleven, and dad's going to pick you up at school around ten-forty-five. Make sure you're out at the front by then. Oh, and your note's on the table at the door," she quickly explained.

"Oh, ok. Thanks mom. I will be out here," I said, thanking her. Even with one arm, I was able to finish my breakfast pretty fast. I quickly said, "_Gochisousama!_" and took the plates to the sink and rushed back upstairs to my room, packing textbooks (**1**) and necessary items and papers into my bag.

* * *

As soon as arriving close to the school, my new classmates were asking me why I had bandage on my arm. I didn't really want to explain things, so all I said in the morning with half teasing-myself-like voice was, "I fell hard on my arm late last night. It was so dark, I couldn't see where I was going!" Everyone believed me.

When I arrived at the doctors and had to explain my arm, I told him the very exact reasoning, and even the he believed that I broke it by falling on it. Although he did think that the way the bones were broken weren't from falling hard on it, but rather by getting squeezed. I hesitated, but told him the best lie I could ever say- being all hyper and jumping up and down in the darkness, and tripping on something- and made my doctor, and his female assistance, believe me again. Though he did suspect that it was weird, again, for not having any scratches on my arm if I did fall and break my arm... Lieing never felt good, but I had to, since there was no way for me to explain how I really broke my arm.

'_Yeah... I was caught by this huge black creature and he, _it_, squeezed me and I broke my arm._' Sure, he'll believe me. _NOT_!

I was going to have to take X-Ray picture of my arm, but the room was really filled up with other people, I had to wait until later today, or tomorrow for the latest. For the time being, he changed the bandage that was on my arm to another one that's stronger, but not into a cast. I had to wait until the X-Ray stuff for the cast.

* * *

The rest of the day wasn't very entertaining to me, since I couldn't do anything fun at all-especially Gym class. We were playing dodge-ball, which is one of my most favorite game to play- and I had to sit out of class and just watch my classmates play. It's usually not fun to be able to participate in a fun class (unless you hate to do sports), and trust me, this was like being in hell for me!

Although I did find myself occupied for a game or two yelling at Rin; yelling at her to stop swearing in English like it's the end of the world- and she did yell back "Shut up!" every time I did. That... probably did piss her off, since she started to throw her ball like crazy! Other times, I was just staring into space day dreaming.

But the day dreamings didn't stop- it continued on for the rest of the school. Ever so often during class, I'd just stare down at my notebook, pencil not in motion. Every word the teacher said went into my ear one way and out the other like an arrow piercing through its target.

The most thing I day dreamed about was what I did last night. Flashbacks of last night replayed itself in my head, making me wish that I should've done that, or shouldn't have done that... Especially with my left arm right now, I hoped that I never followed Ichigo when I found him running. Or even before that, I should've stopped _Rin_from chasing after Ichigo! But all in all, they were things I did in the past, so no way to change that, unless some Genius Scientist makes me a time machine to go back in time to stop myself and Rin from doing stuff...

* * *

Finally, the bell rang, telling us that school was over for today. I quickly gathered my things neatly as possible and stuffed them into my bag. Turning around to talk to Rin, I saw her running out the classroom. "Hey Rin!" I called out, running after her. Just a foot out the room, I traced my steps back and said, "Bye Ichigo! See ya later!" and waved my hand while holding my bag. At least to say a farewell to him.

By the time I caught up to Rin, she was already past the school gate and about a block further more. "Hey Rin. That wasn't nice of you to go rushing out like that!" I said. In reply, she didn't speak to me but started to run off again like she's trying to avoid me. "Hey Ri~n!" I cried, tracing her steps. "Rin. What's wrong with you?" I questioned, but only to get nothing as a response again.

I slowly came to a stop and watched Rin run home. _What's up with her today? Is she angery at me?_ I thought, questioning her actions. _Well, as long as she's like that, there's no use of trying to talk to her in any case. Guess I'll text her later or something... It really starts to make me get worried about her..._I let out a sigh and continued walking home. For the years that I've known Rin, leaving her alone for a while is the best choice when she's like that.

_Really. Is it myself that she's mad? Am I the seed of her anger?_I thought over and over again, thinking of the different reasons why Rin would get mad at me. But out of all of those different candidates of reasons, the only one that hit me the most was the night's incident; not able to explain what's going on. When my candidates has gone down to at least three, I arrived at my house. Letting out a sigh, I thought, _Time flies by fast... _as I entered into my house.

When I entered, I called "Tadaima~!" but received no reply. "Huh? Is anyone home?" Still no reply. _I wonder... Where would Mom be at right now...? _I walked into the kitchen, and found a note on the table.

_To Crystal,_

_I'm going to be out for a couple hours.  
Don't worry. I'll make sure to be home at 5._

_Love,  
Mom_

"Hmmm... Out for a couple hours, huh... But I didn't think she'd have some things that she had to do without calling me..." With a sigh, I put the note back to where I found it, and took my phone out. Flipping it open, I saw nothing but the usual screen. With another sigh coming out, I walked out of the kitchen as I put my phone away, and went upstairs to my room. I dropped my stuff on the ground without caring and plopped onto my bed. _Such an unlucky day... Mom's out without telling me, and Rin's extremely mad at me for things that I can't even explain... And... And... Do I hear someone knocking?_ With curiosity, I went to my porch and looked down to see who was at my front doors, but no one was there. With a shrug, I was somwhat relieved to see no one. _Must've been the wind. _Taking a step back, I felt someone standing behind me. With caution, I slowly turned my head to see who was standing behind me.

"Yo!" With a smile, an unusual orange, tho not unusual for me, hair was standing behind me. "I knocked on the door but no one answered," he smiled.

"I-I-Ichigo?" I turned around all the way, but to the sudden appearance of Ichigo, I almost fell down flat on my bottom. Catching the rails with my good arm in time, I held on to it for support. "I-Ichigo! How.. How did you get here? This is second floor!"

"First floor, second floor, tenth floor... No difference," he said, like as if they were really nothing to him.

"B-But..." I was going to ask him a question, but was cut short with Ichigo's hand in my face, and quickly looked around the neighbor.

"C'mon. Lets get inside. I don't want your neighbors to think you're insane..." And with that, he pulled me inside, right into my room. Closing the door and locking it, he rather looked happy to be here... As he took a few steps towards the center of the room, he glanced around, probably putting my old little kid's room's memory on top of my current room. "Your style hasn't changed, has it?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I like the way it is. Though I have been thinking of changing it around a few things here and there recently..." I said as I sat on my bed. Looking up at the very tall carrot head, something seemed to be different about him, but at the same time, it felt like I've seen him that way before. Where have I...? That _something_ has been hanging in my mind ever since I first saw him a couple minutes ago. "So, what brings you here? With that... unusual black outfit of yours...?" _Oh! his _outfit_! So that's been bothering me! That's right! Those black kimono outfit was the one that he was wearing last night when he was fighting that... thing. What was it... The... Giant... Black creature thing that almost killed me... Oh whatever! I don't care about its name! I don't even think it has a name anyway... Wait.. Things are supposed to have names... Gah! WHAT EVER! I don't care. _

The orange headed turned around and in a serious tone he said, "I came here to warn you."

"W-warn me for what? Watch out for gangsters? Ha! Like as if! You know how strong I am! Are you still worried that I'm going to get beat up by another gangster?" I smiled and let out a small laugh. Then, in a child-ish, teasing tone, I continued, "Awwww... Well aren't you still nice, Ichigo? Still caring for me. But don't worry, I'm not-"

"No. I'm not worried about gangsters. Well, I guess I am still worried about you and them, but that's not the reason why I came here."

"Well, if it's not them, then why? Does... your black outfit has to do something about this 'warning' of yours?"

He hesitated. "... Yes."

"Well, then. Go on. Tell me this 'warning' of yours." For some reason, I was excited to listen to Ichigo's "warning" now. Now that he was starting to talk to me about his outfit and such, I was hoping he would explain last night's event. I'm still confused about that creature, and why Rin couldn't see. Was that creature a Spirit? But as long as I remember, I don't remember meeting one of those scary looking souls when I still lived in Japan years ago. I only remember seeing regular, human Souls that were wandering around. Some said that they were wondering around because they were worried about their family members... But what about that black one? Is that even a spirit?

Anyhow, I guess I have a lot more things to ask Ichigo than I thought... Hope he doesn't mind answering a billion questions tonight!

Ichigo opened his mouth to start speaking, but was cut off by the phone before he could even start. "H-Hold on!" I said to Ichigo before running downstairs to get to the phone. Quickly picking it up, I said "_Moshi Moshi_.(**2**)"

"Hello. Is this Suishou-san's house?"

"Yes, this is."

"Hello. I'm Crystal-chan's doctor's assistance, Nakamura Sayuri." _Oh, she's the young person who was with my doctor today._

"Konnichiwa, Nakamura-san. This is Crystal."

"Aah. Konnichiwa. I've called to announce that we have booked a time for your X-Ray's for tomorrow at 1 o'clock. Is that all right?"

"Um, yes. That'll be fine. Thank you. I will tell that to my parents when they're home."

"Thanks, too. See you tomorrow, Crystal-chan!"

"Yes. Thanks you." I hung up the phone. From the small drawer below the phone, I took out a pen and a note pad, and wrote:

_Phone call from Doc's assistance, Nakamura-san._

_X-Ray_

_Tomorrow at 1._

Then, I placed the note next to the phone and put the pen away. Then, with a small sigh, I shook my right arm. _So much stuff with one little arm... I'm gonna have muscles in no time...!_ I teased myself.

"Getting your X-Ray's tomororw?" When Ichigo said that, I froze in surprise.

"H-How did you know?"

"I kinda over heard... Hearing's got a little better, I guess. Or it's just that your phone's loud enough for me to hear from here," he said as he stood next to the first step of the stairs.

* * *

**A/N::** Sorry guys for stoping the chapter here... I had to! My Major Writer's block is keeping me from continuing the story... Although I'd love to keep writing this chapter, I had to stop, orelse it might've gone into Mary-Sue chapter... XP

SO! I will try to update a lot sooner with chapter 5, but please don't kill me if it does take a while again... I'm on vacation right now, and its really hard to go on the internet using my mom's laptop...

Oh, and like I said at the beginning, I am writing this story as I change my original draft, so if you have suggestions, or think something might work better than something else, _please do tell me!_ I'd love to hear what you have to say!

~RSG

(Changed/Updated Chapter 3. It should've been changed from a while ago, but it wasn't, so I did. Please go and check it out, if you wish.)


End file.
